


Best Kept Secret

by chanyeolly



Series: Monsta X One Shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolly/pseuds/chanyeolly
Summary: You've been in a secret relationship with your brother's best friend and bandmate for a year now, becoming a pro at hiding it from the world. It's going well and you're happy...until you find out you're pregnant.warnings: mention of abortion/sex/pregnancy/angst





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again! hi! i wanted to write something happier than my other works so this sort of just came out of me :) i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"How are you feeling now?" Your boyfriend asked you, his voice soft and caring. He gently brushed some hair that had stuck to your damp forehead out of your face and kissed the top of your head. You had barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up your breakfast, cursing the seafood you'd eaten the night before. Kihyun had laid with you on your bed while you recuperated, the nausea slowly washing away.

"Slightly better," You sighed. "Really wish I hadn't eaten that crab though."

Kihyun just smiled and held you tighter in his arms. Although he was your boyfriend, moments like this were rare, where you could just be like any other normal couple. Today you were taking advantage of the fact that no one was home and you two would have a whole 24 hours to yourselves. Your very protective older brother with whom you shared an apartment with had gone away for work, leaving you free to be with Kihyun. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." He murmured.

"I love you," You said, closing your eyes and nestling into his neck.

"I love you more." He replied, like he always did whenever you said that to him. Just as you were enjoying this nice moment, your phone rang, the familiar jingle ruining the atmosphere. You whined in frustration as you rolled over to pick the device up.

"It's Jooheon." _Your brother. _Kihyun stiffened next to you. Although it was impossible it almost felt like Jooheon could see you two in this moment and he felt guilty for even touching you. "Hey bro." You answered, taking the call. You sat up on the bed, moving away from Kihyun.

"Y/N!" Your brothers voice came down the line. "You good?"

"I'm all good. Just hanging out by myself, enjoying the quiet now that you're gone." You lied. This had become so normal, so natural to you now. Your relationship had been a secret for so long now that the lies rolled off your tongue easily. It had been your idea not to tell anyone that you were dating your brothers best friend because you know he wouldn't approve. Kihyun had a reputation for being a bit of a fuck boy. You know now that's not true, of course, but you also know your brother would kill him for even looking at his sister.

"I'm glad." Jooheon replied sarcastically. You could practically hear the eyeroll he would no doubt be giving you. "I was wondering if you would pick me up from the airport tomorrow?"

"Of course." You replied automatically. "Is that all you wanted?"

"That and to tell you Kihyun and Shownu are coming over tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Kihyun and Shownu are coming over?" You repeated. Kihyun looked up at you at the mention of his name, eyebrow raised. "That's fine, I'll make myself scarce." Kihyun smirked, knowing that he'd be sneaking into your room a lot tomorrow.

"Thanks, I gotta run now though. I'll see you tomorrow." Jooheon said. You said your goodbyes and hung up the phone, feeling a little guilty. You hated lying to him but it was for the best.

"It scares me how good I am at lying to him." You sighed to Kihyun, settling back into the position you were in before the phonecall.

"I know what you mean, I hate it." Kihyun agreed.

"Do you think he'd ever be ok with the idea of us?" You asked, a tinge of sadness to your voice. You'd spoken with Kihyuhn so many times about just biting the bullet and telling Jooheon, everyone, about you. You were in love and happy together. What could be so wrong with that?

"Are you kidding me?" Kihyun scoffed. "Remember the time I accidentally called you beautiful in front of him and he slapped me?"

You laughed as you remembered that incident. You were at a family wedding that Kihyun had been invited to as well. You'd made an effort for the occasion, dressing up in a beautiful gown in a colour you knew Kihyun liked on you and he couldn't help himself when he saw you. Unable not to call his girlfriend beautiful, it earned him a not so playful slap on the cheek from your brother. Imagine what he would have done if he knew that Kihyun had fucked you in the bathroom later that night. You dreaded to think.

"I wish he wasn't so over protective sometimes." You replied, laughter dying away.

Kihyun shrugged. "He cares about you, it's understandable." He rolled on to his back and pulled you on top of him, kissing you as he moved. "Are you feeling better yet, because we haven't had sex in a week and I'm dying here. Even just cuddling you is getting me going."

"Kihyun!" You exclaimed and he grinned at you. Your boyfriend's sex drive never failed to amaze you. He rolled his hips up, pressing his erection into you, driving his point home.

"I missed you," He mumbled, pulling you in for another kiss. These stolen moments with him were your favourite and you wished you could pause time just to relish in it a little longer. At the back of your mind you knew this couldn't continue forever, this secrecy and lying. It was already starting to wear on you. You just didn't want to ask yourself the one question you would eventually have to. _How long could this go on for?_

* * *

You threw up again the next day, feeling slightly embarrassed that it occurred when Shownu and Kihyun were over. You exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to get some water. The boys were hanging out in the living room and you walked quickly, hoping to go unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Y/N?" Jooheon called out to you. You stopped and looked at him, giving him what you hoped was a convincing smile. "Were you just sick in the bathroom?" He asked. Your eyes flicked over to Kihyun and you could see concern in his eyes and he frowned a little.

"Uh, yeah, I think I've got food poisioning." You stuttered. They'd heard you.

"Are you alright?" Jooheon asked, looking a little worried but you brushed him off with a wave of your hand.

"Yeah! Of course, I'm totally fine. It just needs to work its way out of my system." You replied.

"Good," Jooheon said, letting out a puff of air. "Thought you were going to say you were pregnant." He laughed and you froze. The idea had never even occurred to you. You'd been on birth control that stopped you getting a period so you didn't even think pregnancy was a possibility. You racked your brain, feeling slightly panicky, trying to work out whether you had any pregnancy-like symptoms. The vomiting was definitely one, but other than that nothing at all. "Y/N, you're scaring me." Jooheon's voice cut through your thoughts, bringing your attention back to reality. "You're _not_ pregnant right?!"

"No!" You forced out a laugh, hoping it sounded light and natural. "There's not a chance in hell I am!"

"I'm not ready to be an uncle," Jooheon laughed. You muttered something about going to get water and left the boys alone, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Kihyun. You knew the second he saw your eyes he'd see the panic in them, he knew you so well how could he not? You didn't want to worry him.

As you sat in the kitchen, sipping your water you made the decision to buy a pregnancy test. Just to be on the safe side and put your mind at ease. Although you were almost certain it would be negative it would be good to know for definite.

The boys were so busy playing some sort of game on the tv that you managed to sneak away easily, heading to the store to buy the test. You bought two just in case, having learned through google that sometimes the first test isn't accurate. You quietly let yourself back into your apartment, hiding the tests under your sweater, hoping not to be caught. However, you were alone. You figured they must have gone out. Infact, you were a little relieved to be able to do this privately.

You walked to the bathroom, tests in hand, reading the instructions. You peed on the sticks, feeling awkward and uncomfortable, but it had to be done. You washed your hands while you waited for the results. You were nervous now. Really nervous.

The time wasn't up but you peeked at the results anyway, gasping loudly when the word _pregnant_ had already appeared. How is this possible? It had only been about thirty seconds. The other test was still inconclusive. You picked up the positive test with shaky hands and stared at the words, wishing them away.

You were absolutely not prepared for this. You felt frozen, almost like you were dreaming. A few minutes more passed and you checked back to the other test, dropping it in shock when it had turned positive too.

It was official. You were pregnant.

* * *

It was a week later when you finally got round to seeing your doctor. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy with a blood test, somehow making it seem even more real. She even did an ultrasound to tell you how far along you were and when the words _10 weeks_ fell from her lips you felt faint.

10 weeks. That was a long time. Nearly 3 months.

The first thing you did when you got home was immediately go to your room and open up google, typing in ten weeks pregnant in the search bar. You discovered that a baby was roughly the size of a prune at this stage. Your hand immediately went to your stomach, as if you could feel what was inside there. All this time something was growing in there and you had no idea. _Someone_ was growing in there. The thought made you feel strange.

You hadn't said a word about any of this to Kihyun. Mostly you were scared. You didn't know how he would react. Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he want you to have an abortion? It made your stomach knot with anxiety. Kihyun was an idol for god sake. He wasn't even allowed to have a girlfriend let alone a child. This could ruin him and that was the last thing you wanted.

A knock on your door made you jump. You hastily closed the browser and shouted "Come in!" Your heart lept when Kihyun stuck his head round the door, a wicked grin on his face. "Kihyun!"

"Jooheon's gone to the store, so I'd say we have about 30 minutes." He smirked, stepping into your room, closing the door behind him. He strode over to where you sat and paused for a second, having noticed your expression. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," You said unconvincingly. Kihyun eye'd you suspiciously.

"You don't look fine." He frowned. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, I haven't seen you in over a week." He pulled you up to your feet, bringing you in to his arms. He pressed his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes. "Is my baby girl not happy to see me anymore?" He said with a slight smile, knowing it wasn't true. He kissed your lips slowly, teasingly, knowing it would make you melt. You reached for him when you felt him pull away and he smiled into this kiss, his trick worked.

"I'm always happy to see you." You mumbled against his lips. He deepened the kiss, squeezing your body tighter against his. His tongue was in your mouth now, the sensation making you forget everything other than kissing him. He was always such a good kisser.

His hands went straight to your jeans and undid them. "We have to be quick." He said in between kisses. He pushed the denim along with your underwear down your legs. "Jooheon will be back soon."

You were in a daze. His hands on your body and mouth on your neck were making your mind foggy. He sucked two fingers in to his mouth, coating them in saliva before sliding a hand between your legs. "Kihyun," You groaned when he rubbed the pads of his fingers over your clit. His hands went back and forth as he sucked and kissed your neck, the pleasure dizzying.

"Sit up here," He said, guiding you to the edge of your desk. He helped perch you on the table and positioned himself between your legs. "Fuck, I've missed you." He said, fingers going right back to touching you. He slipped two digits inside you and pumped them slowly. You moaned. "So tight," He murmured. "I can tell you haven't had my cock in you in over a week." He looked up at you with a smirk.

His words brought you back to the present and you remembered you _needed_ to talk to him. "Wait," You panted breathlessly. "We need to talk - ugh." You moaned out loud when he squeezed one of your nipples in his free hand, right hand still moving in and out of you. "I need to talk to you." You said, but it came out as more of whine as pleasure spread throughout your body.

Kihyun was just grinning at you, enjoying watching you squirm at his touch. "I wanna play with you more but we don't have much time." He undid his jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He stroked it up and down before gripping the base and pushing the blunt end against your entrance. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he pushed into you. "Shit," He breathed. He hooked his arms underneath your legs and brought them up so he could get deeper in to you. Slowly he started to move. "Oh baby girl. Fuck, you feel amazing."

"Ki," You whined as he stretched you out. He felt amazing, as usual, knowing exactly how to fuck you to have you panting and crying beneath him. Before long you reaching your orgasm, legs trembling as the waves ricocheted through you. "Fuck me harder Ki, I want you to cum for me." You whispered, knowing he was close too.

"How badly do you want my cum?" He asked between pants. He was barely handing on as well, having not fucked you in a while. "Huh?" He squeezed your ass so hard that it hurt. "Answer me, little girl."

"Fuck Ki, I want it! I want it badly! _Harder_!" You cried out, unable to stop yourself. It was a good thing you two were alone in the apartment.

"You asked for it..." He was driving in to you hard and fast. A few thrusts later and he was spilling into you with a groan. "I fucking missed you." He said, out of breath, kissing you on the forehead.

You peeled away from each other and began to clean up. Once you were back to a semi normal state Kihyun wrapped his arms around you and sighed in to your hair. "I love you, Kihyun." You said, closing your eyes and relaxing in his arms.

"I love you more." You smiled at his words. "What did you want to talk about?" He mumbled in to your hair.

Fear hit you instantly. You'd got so carried away because you missed him you had forgotten you had asked to talk. You pulled yourself out of his embrace. "I need to tell you something." You were just going to do it. It was the only way. Like ripping off a plaster. Quick and hopefully painless.

"Uh oh," Kihyun joked with a little smile. "This sounds serious."

"It is." You said.

His expression changed at the tone of your voice, realising you weren't joking around. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I went to the doctor today..." You trailed off, searching for the right words. You'd never had to tell anyone something like this before. Kihyun's brow furrowed at your words, wondering where this was going. You took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He was frozen for a moment but it felt like hours for you. "Are you serious?" He said quietly. You nodded, not wanting to speak until you could truly gauge his reaction. "How is that possible? You - we - we're careful?!"

"No birth control is 100% effective." You sighed.

"I can't believe this." He let out a deep breath, hands going to his hair. "That's why you were sick last week?" He asked and once again you just nodded. "Jesus christ." He slumped down and sat on the edge of your bed. "How far along?"

"10 weeks." You walked over and sat next to him.

"Fucking hell." He said. You reached to grab his hand but he pushed you away making your heart sink. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "I can't have a baby, Y/N."

"What are you saying?" You asked, your voice small and insignificant.

"I'm saying, I can't have a baby." He finally looked at you. "You know what that means right?"

He wanted you to get an abortion. "N-no! I can't do that!" You spluttered.

"So you'd rather ruin my life, my career instead?" He scoffed. You felt a wave of anger wash over you. He was being selfish, a streak you knew he had in him but rarely saw.

"What about my life? My career?" You retorted. "I'm the one who has to actually _have_ the baby!"

"Exactly! Think about that! Nobody knows we are even together, how can we have a fucking baby? Be logical here!" He was getting louder now and you prayed Jooheon hadn't returned from the store yet.

"I'm not getting an abortion." You said simply. Kihyun sighed shaking his head. "I can't, Ki. I really can't do that." You felt hot tears hit your cheeks, you hadn't even realised you were crying.

"I can't be involved then, Y/N." He said quietly. "I'm an idol. This won't just ruin me it will ruin the band. I can't do that to them. This is not something that can be kept a secret. Some hospital worker will see my name on the birth certificate and it's over."

"Then go, don't waste a second longer on me." You were crying louder now, sobs choking in your throat. Kihyun looked wounded at your words but he didn't move an inch. "Get out!" You screamed. He hesitated. He didn't want to break up and he knew that's what leaving meant. "I'm serious, I don't want to even look at you right now."

"Please think about what I said." He said quietly before he did what you asked and left you crying, alone in your room.

* * *

It was easy to avoid Kihyun after that. He had tried to speak to you a few times but you ignored the calls and texts. It physically hurt your heart to do so but you knew he didn't you or your baby. That thought kept your will strong. You still cried about it, the pregnancy making your emotions even more intense, but the thought of meeting your baby kept you going.

Jooheon had hit the roof when you told him you were pregnant. Of course you didn't disclose who the father was, claiming it was a boy he didn't know that you had been dating. He was even angrier when you told him this made up boy wanted nothing to do with the baby. Eventually you calmed Jooheon down and he came around to the idea, realising there was nothing he could do to change the situation.

You were now 5 months pregnant. Of course you were showing quite visibly but you were able to hid it well enough so that strangers couldn't tell. Not that you minded if they could, you just were still adjusting to your growing body.

Monsta X had left for a 2 and a half month tour not long after the day you and Kihyun broke up. Of course you kept Jooheon updated about the baby, showing him scan pictures and texting him when you reached milestones, like the baby kicking. He was excited and couldn't wait to see you in the flesh.

Today was the day you were dreading. You were picking Jooheon up from the airport and that meant seeing Kihyun for the first time since you split up.

"Y/N!" You turned your head at the sound, seeing Jooheon practically running towards you from the arrivals gate. He reached you and pulled you in for tight hug. "Look at you!" He exclaimed, his hand instantly going to touch your belly. You were wearing a tight summer dress because it was hot and it emphasized your bump. "You're so big!"

"Are you calling me fat?" You teased, poking him in the chest.

"Yes." Jooheon laughed and you smacked him playfully. "I missed you kiddo." He grabbed your hand and started tugging you somehwere. "Come on, let's go see the guys, they're going to die when they see you."

You didn't have a choice. You couldn't tell him why you didn't want to see them so you somehow forced your feet to move and you followed your brother through the airport. The first person you saw was Shownu and his eyes widened at your appearence.

"You're so pregnant!" Shownu gasped and you laughed. "Can I touch?" He asked. You nodded. He reached his hands out to your bump and as if on cue, the baby started kicking. "Oh my god! I can feel that!" You smiled at Shownu's reaction.

"Let me feel, let me feel!" Jooheon was already pushing Shownu off you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Kihyun watching but you didn't dare look at him. "This is crazy!" Jooheon was laughing.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Shownu asked.

"A girl." You replied, looking down shyly. You'd found out recently and although you would have been happy either way, it was still exciting.

"You're having a girl?" A small voice interrupted and you froze. You knew that voice anywhere. It was Kihyun. You forced yourself to look at him.

"A baby girl, yeah." You nodded. "Are you ready to go?" You asked Jooheon desperate to change the conversation. 

"Yep. Let's get going kiddo."

* * *

To your discomfort Jooheon had invited all the boys back to your place, which meant more time with Kihyun. As you hadn't seen them in a long time it would have been weird for you to hide away in your room so you sat in living room with them, doing your best to ignore Kihyun. You sat in between Shownu and Jooheon on the couch, talking and just hanging out.

"I can't wait to meet you, baby girl." Shownu was fascinated with your bump and when you told him the baby could hear him he insisted on talking to it, making you laugh. In a way it made you sad because it _should_ have been Kihyun getting to do this things, and you felt like you were missing out on those nice moments.

"Oh my god, leave her alone." Jooheon was rolling his eyes at Shownu.

"It's cute!" You defended, nudging your brother.

"I'm going to be the baby's daddy. I've decided." Shownu joked, smirking at Jooheon.

"You will fucking not." Jooheon warned.

"I'm gonna marry Y/N and be her baby daddy." Shownu further provoked, enjoying getting a rise out of his friend.

"Can I call you daddy too?" You asked Shownu, knowing it would really annoy Jooheon.

"Of course." He grinned, giving you a wink.

"Alright!" Jooheon yelled and you and Shownu cracked up. "I'm going to throw up! Enough!"

You tried to get up off the couch but it was difficult. "Here let me help you." Shownu was quick to get to his feet, letting you take his hands and hoist you up.

"Thanks," You smiled up at him. "I'm just going to pee. The baby's been kicking my bladder for the last half hour." He laughed and let you go. You waddled down the hall and to the bathroom. As you were washing your hands the door opened and you looked up in surprise, locking eyes with Kihyun in the mirror. "W-what are you doing?" You gasped.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing?" He shot back. His angry tone confused you. He hadn't even said a word to you all night.

"Excuse me?!" You raised your eyebrows at his attitude.

"You're just going to flirt with Shownu, right in front of me, yeah? While you're pregnant with _my _baby? Are you some kind of slut or what?" Kihyun whispered angrily, not wanting his voice to carry down the hall.

"What the hell Kihyun! We were just joking!" You said and he rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care? Last time I checked you didn't want me or my child. At least Shownu cares."

"Yeah clearly, his hands have been all over you the minute he saw you." He scoffed.

You didn't want to deal with this. You tried to move past him but he blocked your way. "Move, Kihyun." You warned.

"You think it's easy for me to see you like this?" He asked. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. "I'm fucking serious! It fucking hurts!"

"You only have yourself to blame." You replied coldly.

"Y/N," He stepped closer to you. "I'm so sorry about how it all went down." You hadn't expected him to say that. "I'm sorry. You have no idea. I've barely been able to sleep these days. It's all I think about."

You felt a pang of guilt. It's not like you magically fell out of love with him. Positive thing or not you still cared. Now that you were looking at him properly you noticed he looked thinner than usual. "What do you want me to say to that? No worries, it's all forgive, goodbye?"

"I don't expect your forgiveness. I don't deserve it." He took another step closer to you. "I want you to know I love you though." Your stomach lurched. He stepped forward again, now you were close enough to be touching. "Can I feel?" He asked, referring to your bump.

You gulped and nodded. It was his child after all, he had the right. As soon as his hands went to your belly the baby flipped over and he gasped, before smiling. "Sorry," You muttered, somehow feeling you needed to apologise.

"Don't be," He breathed. "Wow, that's amazing." It felt amazing to have his hands on you again, even if was just on your stomach. He rubbed his hands over your belly and the baby turned over again. "Hi baby," He said very quietly to your bump. You wanted to cry, this is the way it should've been.

"I missed you, Ki." You said, tears welling in your eyes. You cursed your hormones. He looked up at you and as soon as he saw you crying his hands cupped your face, wiping away the tears.

"Sh, hey. Don't cry. I missed you too."

Before you could even register what was going on, Kihyun leaned forward and was kissing you. The sensation of having his mouth back on yours was wonderful. It felt so natural, so right, like that's where you belonged. You couldn't help yourself, you were kissing him back desperately.

"_What the fuck!_"

You pushed Kihyun off of you and practically jumped away from him. Behind him Jooheon stood in the doorway, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Listen, Jooheon, it's not what - " You started to splutter, panicking.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Jooheon was looking at Kihyun, his voice deadly. "You are the father of that baby."

"Jooheon," Kihyun said slowly. "It's not what you think."

"How could you do that to my _sister_?!" Jooheon was shouting now. "Get her pregnant then abandon her! What kind of man does that?"

"We are in love!" Kihyun shouted back.

"That's a fucking joke." Jooheon scoffed. "I can't believe you lied to me. I never thought you would do anything like this. That's low."

"Just let me explain - " Kihyun started but Jooheon raised his hand.

"Get out of my house. Now."

Kihyun looked at you and Jooheon. He wanted to deescalate the situation, so with a sigh he left the room.

* * *

As bad as you thought Jooheon's anger was towards you, Kihyun definitely got it worse. The band weren't even practising together any more after Jooheon nearly came to blows with Kihyun. On the plus side though Kihyun was being the soon-to-be dad you wanted him to be and doting on you. It felt surreal to be back with him like that.

"Let's get married." He said to you one night, lying next to you in bed. You'd taken to staying at his place as a way of avoiding your brother.

"What?!" You half laughed. "You're an idol, you can't dummy."

"It'll be a secret." He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it. "I want to be a real family. I want our baby to have my last name."

"Our baby can have your last name anyway. We don't have to be married for that." You pointed out.

"I want you to have it too." He smiled, looking at you softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Here, I got you something." You watched him curiously as he leaned up on his elbows and reached into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a small black box and tossed it to you. "Open it."

You opened the black box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "It's gorgeous." You breathed.

"Marry me, Y/N." Kihyun took the box back and removed the ring. He grabbed your hand and looked at you expectantly.

"Ok," You said with a laugh. "Let's get married."

* * *

Jooheon eventually came round once you announced that you and Kihyun were engaged. He saw how sorry Kihyun was and how serious the relationship was, realising that maybe you _were_ in love, that it was the real thing. He even apologised for acting so angrily to Kihyun.

"Uncle Jooheon, someone wants to meet you." You called as you walked in to the apartment. You'd given birth to a healthy baby girl and were excited for her to meet all your friends and family. Kihyun was carrying her allowing you to unlock the door.

"Oh my god," Jooheon cooed when his eyes fell on the sleeping baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." You replied. Kihyun bundled the baby in his arms and passed her over to Jooheon who was smiling ear to ear.

"She's gorgeous, Y/N." He said to you, gazing at her. "She looks just like you."

"I think she looks like Ki." You said with a smile.

"No way, she's beautiful, it's all her mom." Kihyun said, making you blush.

"I agree with Kihyun." Jooheon said with a laugh, rocking the baby. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"That means a lot, Jooheon." Kihyun said, placing a friendly hand on the younger man's shoulder. You were just happy to see them friends again. "Really."

"Just don't lie to me again you guys, or I won't baby sit." Jooheon said, smirking at you.

"Promise." You answered.

Looking at the happy scene infront of you made your heart swell. It was hard to believe that a few months ago you felt scared and anxious about your future as a single mother. Now you were going to be a wife. You couldn't believe it. When you first met Kihyun you never thought you'd start dating, let alone have a family together. As Jooheon and Kihyun fussed over the baby you felt happy tears burn your eyes. The future was bright and you ready for it.


End file.
